bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man who Hates Shinigami
|image = |kanji = 死神を憎む男 |romaji = Shinigami o nikumu otoko |episodenumber = 22 |chapters = Chapter 74, Chapter 75, Chapter 76, Chapter 77, Chapter 78 |arc = Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc |previousepisode = Enter! The World of the Shinigami |nextepisode = 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution |japair = March 8, 2005 |engair = February 10, 2007 |opening = *~Asterisk~ |ending = Thank You! }} is the twenty-second episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are forced to find another way into Seireitei due to 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru's intervention. Summary has his arm cut by Gin Ichimaru.]] At the White Way Gate of the Sekkiseki wall encircling the Seireitei in Soul Society, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka holds up the gate with Ichigo Kurosaki standing next to him as he fearfully stares at 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru. When Ichigo wonders who Gin is, Yoruichi Shihōin identifies him while Gin comments that this is not good before slashing Jidanbō's left arm with his Shikai, Shinsō, leading to it spurting out a massive amount of blood. decries the idea of facing Gin.]] No longer able to move his left arm, Jidanbō lets go of the gate with it and is forced to his knees as the gate presses down on him, with his remaining hand holding it behind his head above his neck, prompting Ichigo to call out to him in concern. While Gin criticizes Jidanbō's actions as unacceptable because a gatekeeper is not meant to open gates, Yoruichi expresses surprise at him coming all the way out here and nervously asserts that they must avoid fighting him at all costs because Ichigo and his friends are not ready to face a captain. attacks Gin with his Shikai, Zangetsu.]] Jidanbō tries to explain that he is only opening the gate because he lost, but Gin asserts that a gatekeeper who loses does not open gates because defeat means death. However, as Gin approaches Jidanbō, Ichigo leaps forward and slashes at him with his Shikai, Zangetsu, which forces Gin to block with his Zanpakutō before the two of them separate and leap backward. Pointing Zangetsu at Gin, Ichigo demands to know what he is doing, which an astonished Yoruichi mentally claims is not his line in this situation, and berates him for interfering before promising that anyone who would attack an unarmed man like this will be killed by him. Amused by Ichigo's words, Gin inquires if Ichigo is really not afraid of him at all. As Ichigo denies this, Yoruichi tells him to stop so they can retreat, leading Gin to pick up on Ichigo's name and recognize him. Ichigo tells Yoruichi that he is just getting started and cannot forgive such people, only for Gin to interrupt by identifying him, and when a surprised Ichigo observes that Gin knows him, Gin states that this confirms what he thoughts before turning and walking away, to Ichigo's confusion. Asserting that this is simply another reason he cannot let Ichigo enter, Gin stops several meters away and holds his Zanpakutō out to the side while Ichigo wonders why he is standing so far away. .]] When Ichigo asks him if he is going to throw his wakizashi, Gin reveals that this is actually his Zanpakutō and spins around before releasing '''Shinsō once more, causing the blade to rapidly extend toward Ichigo, who blocks it with the broad side Zangetsu and is pushed backward into Jidanbō as the two are sent hurtling out of the gate and into the Rukongai. Upon seeing Ichigo cough up blood, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue run to his side, but Uryū Ishida and Yoruichi see the gate falling down. After contracting his blade and returning Shinsō to its sealed state, Gin walks up and leans down to bid the Ryoka farewell as the gate crashes down in front of him. With Jidanbō lying unconscious next to him and Zangetsu embedded in the ground, Ichigo sits up and rubs his head in pain as his friends run up to him in concern before cursing when he sees the gate has closed. Yoruichi approaches and expresses relief that Ichigo is alright, and though Ichigo apologizes for causing the gate to close, Yoruichi dismisses this due to Gin's presence on the other side making it impossible for them to get through anyway and tells Ichigo to consider himself lucky for not getting hurt. Standing up, Ichigo pulls Zangetsu out of the ground and asks Orihime to tend to Jidanbō's injury, which she agrees to do. as Jidanbō's saviors.]] Suddenly, Ichigo and his friends are surprised to see villagers emerging from the Rukongai behind them, and as Ichigo wonders who they are, Uryū observes that they must have been hiding up until now while Yoruichi explains that Souls like them who enter Soul Society illegitimately are called Ryoka and considered the cause of terrible events. As Ichigo expresses confusion over the Rukongai denizens considering them enemies, his friends prepare to fight if necessary, but an elderly man steps forward from the assembled villagers and bows before introducing himself as the Elder of the Rukongai and welcoming the Ryoka as Jidanbō's saviors due to their actions. Shortly afterward, as the Rukongai villagers gather around Jidanbō's body and Orihime prepares to heal his arm, two of the villagers discuss how Jidanbō has always been kind to the people of the Rukongai due to being born there himself despite most Shinigami being bullies, and a third tells Ichigo that they consider him a good person for fighting Gin on Jidanbō's behalf, to his embarrassment, before expressing concern over how bad Jidanbō's wound is. However, Orihime finishes her inspection and confidently states that she can heal Jidanbō's injury, to the confusion of the villagers, as she affirms Ichigo's stunned inquiry of whether she can tend to such a wound. .]] Orihime holds out her arms and summons Shun'ō and Ayame, who fly into the air from her left hairpin and enter their humanoid forms as they float down to her face. When Orihime asks them to lend her their power, Shun'ō reminds her that they are her power and that all she needs to do is desire it. Upon being prompted by Shun'ō, Orihime recites the kotodama for '''Sōten Kisshun, causing Shun'ō and Ayame to form an oval-shaped barrier and lower it onto Jidanbō's wound, to the amazement of those watching. Wondering where Orihime acquired this power, Ichigo is startled when he hears Yūichi Shibata asking the crowd to let him through. finds Sado in the crowd of villagers.]] As he pushes his way into the clearing, Yūichi looks around for a moment before spotting Sado and cheerfully calling out to him. Though Sado initially does not recognize him or his name, when Yūichi identifies himself as the parakeet, Sado remembers the day he spent with Yūichi when the latter was still trapped in a parakeet's body in the Human World and is shocked to realize that it is the same boy standing before him. Some time later, as the Rukongai villagers go about their day in the marketplace, Sado walks around with Yūichi sitting on his shoulders and remarks that the latter gained some weight, only for Yūichi to remind Sado that he only knew him as a parakeet before. Yūichi explains that Souls do not physically change while in Soul Society, and after ruminating on this, Sado begins to ask Yūichi about his mother, only to be interrupted when Yūichi points out his house, which is dilapidated and in need of repairs. Acknowledging that it is somewhat run-down, Yūichi asserts that it is fine because it is cool during the summer and his family is nice, and as Sado picks up on his mention of family, Hironari Horiuchi runs up behind them and tells Yūichi that their parents were worried. With Sado confused by the mention of parents, Yūichi introduces Hironari to him as his older brother, prompting Hironari to bow and greet Sado, who is only further confused. explains the Rukongai families to Sado.]] Soon afterward, Sado, Yūichi, and Hironari sit on a bridge as Hironari details how Souls in the Rukongai form families with people they are not related to because it is rare to find a real family member who died earlier than they did. While Yūichi watches a girl and her parents walk along the road nearby, Sado inquires if the Shinigami do not reunite Souls with their families, which Hironari affirms before revealing that he died in 1947 in Yamanashi and commenting on how far removed his death was from Yūichi's. Surprised by this, Sado turns to Yūichi and asks him if he has not found his mother yet, and Yūichi sadly confirms this as he clarifies that he is still searching. Hironari assures Yūichi that he has his new family and tells Sado to not worry because all Souls are like Yūichi at the beginning before changing with time. Seeing Yūichi crying at the prospect of never meeting his mother again, Sado asks Hironari if he can stay with Yūichi for a bit longer, which Hironari affirms as he promises to tell their family. Later, as the sun begins to set, Sado continues to walk through the Rukongai with Yūichi on his shoulders, and when Yūichi asks him why he is in Soul Society, Sado denies having died before admitting that he is not sure himself. Suddenly, Yūichi points out Ichigo, who is sitting on the roof of a nearby tower. Though Yūichi asserts that Ichigo will not be able to see beyond the wall surrounding the Seireitei even if he goes that high up, Sado notes that he will still keep looking without giving up because that is the type of person Ichigo is. With the sky darkening and the lamps in the streets turning on, Sado sits with Yūichi on a bench and recounts how he was around Yūichi's age when he started worrying about how he looked different from everyone else and had incredible strength which he could not control. As he recalls his fight with Bulbous G that awoke his Fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante, Sado wonders what his power is and theorizes that coming here will provide answers. With Sado concluding that he decided to risk everything for answers, Yūichi observes that he is giving it his best, and Sado promises that Yūichi will find his mother if he keeps searching without giving up, to Yūichi's visible delight. Holding out his little finger, Sado invites Yūichi to make a promise with him, which Yūichi does by linking his own little finger with Sado's. Afterward, as he walks along the street, Ichigo stops and turns around to find Sado standing behind him. When a startled Ichigo tells him to speak up if he is nearby, Sado merely asserts that he is always behind Ichigo and gives him a thumbs-up, to Ichigo's visible confusion. That night, inside one of the houses in the Rukongai, Ichigo expresses shock upon learning that Yoruichi wants them to give up on breaking through the gate, but Yoruichi clarifies that security has likely been increased even further within the Seireitei after the gate was opened for the first time, which means that the same strategy is not the best one. With Uryū in agreement, Sado wonders if the other gates are viable alternatives, only for Yoruichi to dismiss them as equally guarded. When Ichigo questions what they are supposed to do in this case, Yoruichi simply states that they must enter in another way and asks the Elder if he knows Kūkaku Shiba. is launched into the room by Bonnie.]] While the Elder expresses shock at this question, Yoruichi admits that Kūkaku changing location frequently means she is not in the last place Yoruichi found her. With Bonnie running toward the house on the street outside, the Elder questions if Yoruichi really intends to enter the Seireitei with "that", and as Orihime wonders what he is referring to, Ichigo asks the others if they can hear something approaching. Suddenly, Bonnie stops outside the door to the building and launches Ganju Shiba forward, causing him to break down the door as he crashes into the room, to the shock of those present, before getting up and rubbing his head in pain. Upon seeing Bonnie walking into the room, Ichigo demands to know why a boar is here. As he notes that he has been thrown by Bonnie once again, Ganju greets the Elder, who questions what he is doing here and tells Ganju to go home. As Ganju criticizes this greeting for such an old friend like him and tells the Elder that he is scaring his guests, he stops smiling upon seeing Ichigo standing nearby and removes his sunglasses before demanding to know what a Shinigami is doing here. With Ichigo confused by his hostility, Ganju pats his face and reiterates his question, and when Ichigo does not answer, Ganju grabs his chin and demands that he say something. Suddenly, Ichigo punches Ganju in the face and sends him flying away, to the shock of his friends. Landing on the floor near the door, Ganju leaps to his feet and expresses outrage over Ichigo starting a fight like this, though Ichigo angrily asserts that it is Ganju who started it. While Orihime tells the others that they need to stop Ichigo and Ganju, who continue to argue, the Elder drinks his tea and admits that this is exactly what he expected to happen, prompting Uryū to berate him for drinking tea at a time like this and inquire who Ganju is. When Ganju asks them if they do not know who he is, Uryū, Orihime, Sado, and Ichigo all confirm this in succession. Ganju introduces himself as the self-professed "Crimson Bullet" of West Rukongai, the self-professed but universally-acknowledged boss of West Rukongai, and the self-professed number one Shinigami hater of West Rukongai, astonishing Ichigo's friends with all of his titles being self-professed while Ichigo calls him hopeless. Angered by this, Ganju yells and tackles Ichigo out of the house, sending him skidding along the ground outside. When Ichigo's attempt to follow him outside in concern, Ganju's Gang blocks their path as Taichi Miyamoto asserts that they cannot let the Ryoka interfere with Ganju and Sadatomo Saionji threatens to start a fight with them if they continue. With Mitsuru Ishino finishing Sadatomo's sentence, Orihime, Uryū, and Sado are primarily surprised to see that they are all riding boars. Standing over Ichigo, Ganju orders him to leave and declares that no Shinigami will ever set foot in West Rukongai while he draws breath, only for Ichigo to respond by kicking him in the face, to the shock of Taichi and Sadatomo. As Ganju falls back, Ichigo stands up and berates his aggressive behavior before agreeing to fight if Ganju wants to. Ganju expresses outrage at Ichigo punching him in the face twice, but Ichigo points out that he kicked him the second time as Yoruichi admonishes him for wasting his strength on a pointless fight. When Ichigo observes that Ganju started this and should be the one to be lectured, Yoruichi mentally criticizes him for getting worked up over such a minor offense. Claiming that he and Ichigo seem destined to fight, Ganju draws his short sword, and when the Elder tries to tell him that Ichigo is not an evil Shinigami, Ganju asserts that all Shinigami are equally bad, to the Elder's concern, before rushing at Ichigo. As Uryū realizes that Ichigo does not have his Zanpakutō on hand, Sado emerges from within the house and throws Zangetsu at Ichigo, who thanks him while unraveling the cloth binding the blade and pointing it at Ganju. .]] Ganju comments on the size of Ichigo's Zanpakutō and slashes forward horizontally, prompting Ichigo to block by sticking '''Zangetsu into the ground and intercepting perpendicularly as sparks fly, before warning him that he will not be able to win simply by having a bigger sword. After tracing a circle on the ground near Zangetsu with his foot, Ganju uses Seppa to turn it into sand and shoves Zangetsu downward up to the handle, trapping it. As Ichigo's friends express shock at this, Ganju kicks Ichigo in the face, sending him flying several meters away, and while Ichigo gets to his feet and curses him for using strange tricks, Ganju attacks him once more. However, upon seeing Ganju slashing downward at him, Ichigo blocks his sword arm with his wrist, grabs Ganju's wrist to push his sword aside, and pulls Ganju himself inward before punching him hard in the face. With Ganju reeling back from the force of this blow, a surprised Ichigo admits that he must be tough to take such a blow without losing consciousness. Ganju rushes at Ichigo once more, leading Ichigo to sidestep his subsequent attack and punch Ganju in the gut. When Ganju manages to hit him in the face, Ichigo responds with a knee to the chin, and the two continue trading blows and blocking each other's attacks before Ichigo grabs Ganju's shirt and throws him away. As Ganju lands on the ground, Ichigo leaps into the air and attempts to stomp on his head, only for a shocked Ganju to roll away right before Ichigo lands. Ganju gets to his feet, and when Ichigo dares him to resume his assault, an angered Ganju rushes at him once more and prepares to throw another punch. Suddenly, the clock on Taichi's back begins ringing, leading Ganju to attempt to stop himself and trip as he skids forward on his face, to Ichigo's confusion. When Ganju demands to know what time it is, Taichi frantically reveals that it is 9 P.M., leading Ganju to whistle and call for Bonnie, who leaps over a perplexed Ichigo. Next Episode Preview Orihime Inoue introduces the next episode as being one of her architectural visits and explains that they will be visiting Kūkaku Shiba's house in West Rukongai, which is a beautiful wooden structure surrounded by open land, before asking the audience to tune in so they can find out what its secret is as Ichigo Kurosaki fixates on the wooden pillars outside. Characters in order of appearance Events *The Seireitei Infiltration Powers and Techniques used Techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes